


The Sickly Celebration

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Coughing, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: When Virgil gets sick on his birthday, his boyfriend takes care of him.





	The Sickly Celebration

It was Virgil's birthday! Roman couldn't wait to see him, he had an entire birthday suprise planned, and Virgil was going to love every moment of it!   
  
Roman pulled up to Virgil's apartment the first suprise held in his hands, his birthday present. Virgil had this hoodie that he wore basically everywhere so Roman thought he'd give him a slightly fancier hoodie that he could wear to more special occasions!  
  
Roman was incredibly proud of his handiwork, while it kept the original colors of the hoodie, the patchwork stitching had been replaced. Simple lightning bolt designs scattered the arms, and the middle of the hoodie was fit with the scene of a moon through a cloudy sky.  
  
Roman hadn't told Virgil when he was coming. He had told him he had something prepared for his birthday, but that was it. Roman quietly unlocked the door, before calling, "Virgil! Are you home?"  
  
Roman expected a sarcastic response like 'No.', or even for his boyfriend to come around the corner, and just stare at him, but neither of those happened. Instead a steady stream of coughs was his only reply.  
  
Carefully Roman made his way over to the sound of the hacking, Virgil's room. Roman knocked, and a weak, "Come on in..." passed through the door. Roman entered to find Virgil hunched over his trash can, covered in blankets, his cheeks flushed a bright pink, while the rest of his face rested at a deathly pale. Although it was quite warm in the house, and he was huddled under a pile of blankets and quilts, Roman could still see that Virgil was shivering.  
  
"Hey... Virgil?" Roman cautiously asked.  
  
Virgil shook his head quickly before he burst into another coughing fit, "Ro... I..."  
  
Roman set down package and urgetly rushed to Virgil's side, "Vee, you don't look so good." Roman slipped his hand on Virgil's sweaty brow. It was warmer than Roman would have liked. "Virgil, how long have you been sick for? You're burning up."  
  
Virgil shrugged, "a few days maybe... That doesn't matter..." Virgil suddenly keeled over the bin, harsh retching and gagging noises coming from him. It took all Roman's willpower not to look away, and instead he started to rub his boyfriend's back.  
  
Eventually Virgil stopped, and relaxed slightly back onto the bed.bRoman continued to rub his back, and after a while he said jokingly, "What a way to spend your birthday, huh?"   
  
Suddenly Virgil's face dropped, "My... my birthday?" He brought a hand up, and ran it through his hair, "Oh shoot, Roman, you had something planned didn't you. And I had to get sick... I'm so stupid. I'm sorry."  
  
Roman stared at Virgil in shock, "No no no! Virgil, don't ever apologize, especially for being sick. You have no control over this, I'm sure if you did, you wouldn't have chosen to get sick on your birthday."   
  
Virgil mumbled something inaudible, and Roman got up and grabbed the package, "Here, mi amor. It's still your birthday after all."   
  
Virgil tore open the wrapping, and audibly gasped, which was too much for his lungs, because it sent him him into another coughing fit. "Roman," he murmured, holding up the hoodie, Roman could see the tears in his eyes, but he didn't mention it. "Roman, you... I love it."  
  
Virgil shed the layers of blankets, and Roman could see he wasn't wearing his hoodie, "Where did your hoodie go?" He asked.   
  
Virgil bit his lip, before supplying a weak smile, "A couple days ago I was a lot sicker than this. It's in the bathroom." Virgil slipped in his new hoodie, and Roman saw him relax. Although chills still contaminated his body, he looked more at ease.  
  
Virgil smiled at Roman, "Thank you, so much."   
  
Roman waved it off, "No problem, my love, now I'm going to get you some water and medicine, and then we can watch what ever movie you want."  
  
Virgil shook his head, "No Ro, I don't want to get you sick... Go home."   
  
Roman frowned, "What kind of a boyfriend would I be, if I left you, alone and sick on your birthday? No, I'm staying here."   
  
Virgil smiled, and croaked out, "Thank you Princey."  
  
They watched Nightmare Before Christmas, and Virgil fell asleep during the opening credits, huddled close to Roman. A week later Roman came down with the same bug, and Virgil stayed with him every minute.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one on tumblr a bit ago I just forgot to move it over here! Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
